In Your Dreams
Summary With the power to see the future in her dreams, Dream Girl warns the Legion of attacks by a criminal organization (The Dark Circle) aimed to take down the United Planets. However, Lightning Lad wonders if Dream Girl, or her visions, can be trusted. Characters Featured Characters: * Legion of Superheroes ** Star Boy ** Brainiac 5 ** Lightning Lad ** Timber Wolf Supporting Characters: * Dream Girl Villains: * Dark Circle ** Gullug ** Ontirr Other Characters: * Ayla Ranzz (Mentioned) Locations: * Earth ** New Metropolis *** Legion Headquarters *** United Planets Items: * Legion Flight Ring * Computo * Liquid Penatate Vehicles: * Battle Cruiser * Dark Circle Ship Synopsis On a barren planet, a group of armored Dark Circle soldiers attack a factory. They battle their way past robot guardians and prepares to remove a liquid explosive from a vault. The Legionnaires are waiting for them but the soldiers use cloaking devices and gas bombs to defeat the Legion and destroy the factory. It turns out the Legion team is watching the entire sequence on a recording. Brainiac 5 reveals that the tape was made from recordings of the precognitive visions of Dream Girl, a Legionnaire. He and Dream Girl explain that what they have seen will happen... unless they change the future. Lightning Lad is skeptical because of something in their shared patch, but he and the others go along with Brainaic 5's new plan. They go to the factory and this time are able to hit the cloaked soldiers and avoid the gas bombs. they capture most of the soldiers but their leader, Ontiir, escapes with the explosive triggers. He reports back to his Dark Circle superior, Gullug, and they realize that the Legion must be using a precognitive to thwart them. Gullug is pleased, believing they can use her visions against the Legion. Brainiac has deduced that the Dark Circle are going to target the dedication ceremony of a United Federation satellite, but still need explosives. Lightning Lad is skeptical of Dream Girl and confronts her. It turns out that she previously worked as a fortune teller but gave his parents a false vision of hope concerning their missing daughter Ayla rather than bad news. Dream Girl then goes to Brainiac 5 for a new recording, unaware that Ontiir has used his cloaking device to sneak into Legion headquarters and planted a transmission device on her table. Afterward the Legionnaires watch her most recent dream, although she mentions that she doesn't recall having any dreams. This dream shows an underwater factory over an active volcano that makes the liquid explosive. This time the Legionnaires go to the factory while Brainiac 5 guides them from the recording he made of Dream Girl's dream. However, when Brainiac 5 notes a time readout showing the previous day, he realizes the "dream" was manufactured by the Dark Circle. The Dark Circle soldiers subdue the Legionnaires and boast that Dream Girl aided them. Brainiac 5 comes to the rescue but the Dark Circle bursts the lava pipes, forcing the Legionnaires to retreat in the opposite direction just before the factory is destroyed. Aboard the Legion Cruiser, Dream Girl finds the Legionnaires trying to capture her. She tries to escape but Brainiac 5 attacks her and she dons an exo-skeleton to hold him off. Lightning Lad prepares to destroy her with a massive bolt of electricity... and she wakes up, realizing she's seen a dream of the future. She leaves the cruiser but Ontiir and the other soldiers capture her and take her to their cruiser, then make their escape. Ontiir injects her with a sedative and forces her to dream on their behalf. They make a recording and determine that the Legionnaires will leave themselves exposed on a bridge near the ceremony, giving them the perfect opportunity to strike. The Dark Circle soldiers attack the dedication ceremony as planned and when the Legionnaires attack, they are able to anticipate and thwart every attack. With the team on the ropes, Brainiac 5 suggests they retreat to the bridge. Ontiir blows up the bridge, having planted explosives there in advance. However, Brainiac 5 reveals that he anticipated what weakness the Dark Circle would use Dream Girl to foretell and used a holograph projection to make it seemingly come true. Most of the team takes out the soldiers while Lightning Lad generates electrical interferences and destroys the Dark Circle ship's cloaking devices. He goes on board and rescues Dream Girl from Ontiir, while Brainiac 5 confronts Gullug. He activates the remote to detonate the explosives they've planted on the satellite... but nothing happens. Dream Girl has guided Lightning Lad to the bombs and disarmed them, and even Lightning Lad is forced to admit that they make a good team. Notes * Neither Superman nor Superman X appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2